This invention relates to a connector which is used for connection between pads of circuit boards or for connection between an land grid array (LGA) package and a circuit board.
Connectors of the aforementioned type are disclosed in, for example, JP 2009-38171 A, JP 2002-57416 A and JP 2011-86590 A.
The connector disclosed in JP 2009-38171 A or JP 2002-57416 A is constituted by forming conductive traces on an sheet-like insulator base, followed by bending the conductive traces together with the insulator base.
However, for the connector JP 2009-38171 A, sufficient contact pressures of contacts cannot be ensured upon smaller pitches. In addition, the connector of JP 2009-38171 might not be able to be used for an object such as a circuit board if the object is curved.
The connector of JP 2002-57416 is not suitable for connection with pads arranged in a matrix form such as pads of LGA package, because of its wiring patterns.
The connector of JP 2011-86590 A is constituted by forming through-holes in an insulative elastic sheet with projections, followed by forming conductive traces to obtain contacts, wherein the conductive traces are formed by plating or the like and extend continuously on the projections and the backside projections through the through-holes, respectively.
The connector of JP 2011-86590 A has a problem in realization because its fabrication processes are complex so that its cost becomes high.